<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What?! by Solid_Scribe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114555">What?!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Scribe/pseuds/Solid_Scribe'>Solid_Scribe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged Up Callum, Aged Up Rayla, De-Coined, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Missed Life, Multi, banther lodge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:55:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>667</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30114555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solid_Scribe/pseuds/Solid_Scribe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With her parents and Runaan now free, Rayla begins the long task of adjusting them to an entirely different world. Luckily for her, she's got her husband by her side.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Callum/Rayla (The Dragon Prince), Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Lain/Tiadrin (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What?!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336206">Awkward Introductions</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AWillfullDroll/pseuds/AWillfullDroll">AWillfullDroll</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Silence filled the room as four sets of eyes stared at her. However, it didn’t last long though as questions quickly came rushing at her from the other four occupants in the room.</p>
<p>“You’re married,” her father asked.</p>
<p>“To a human,” her mother seemed to add.</p>
<p>“You have children,” Runaan asked.</p>
<p>“You’re pregnant?” Her husband asked for beside her.</p>
<p>Rayla mentally sighed to herself. The was obviously going to be a lot more work than she thought it was going to be. “Yes, I’m married,” she replied with a roll of her eyes. “What did you think I’d just fuck around with anyone who came along? Yes, he is human. A lot has changed in the 23 years you’ve been imprisoned. Trust me Runaan, I distinctly remember giving birth. So year, I have kids.”</p>
<p>Finally, she turned to her husband and added in a softer voice, “Well, it’s a New Moon tonight we didn’t use any protection. I’m quite sure with how much just blew into me we’ll be welcoming a new little one in nine months. I haven’t reached menopause yet.”</p>
<p>For his part Callum, just blushed at his wife’s antics; wishing she hadn’t referred to the sex they had just finished having, to free her parents and uncle, as him blowing in her. “Thanks Moonbeam,” he sighed. “Thank you for clearing that up.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome, Stupid Prince,” Rayla replied with her signature grin.</p>
<p>As the couple had an intimate moment of affection, the three freed Moonshadow elves had thoughts whirling through their minds. Imprisonment? What happened to the Dragon Prince? What became of the mission? Had humans conquered Xadia?</p>
<p>“What proof do you have?” Runaan asked after finding his voice.</p>
<p>“Pardon?” ‘Rayla’ asked as she turned to look at him.</p>
<p>“You look like Rayla, but the Rayla I know is a fifteen-year-old girl who couldn’t even silence a target. So, I want to know what proof you have that your claims are true.”</p>
<p>Rayla had been expecting this; after all, the last time her parents saw her was three years before the fall of the Dragon King and the last time Runaan had seen her they had been fighting.</p>
<p>“Do you remember, what my parents gave me for my seventh birthday?” Rayla asked slowly as she turned towards Runaan.</p>
<p>As Lain and Tiadrin racked their brains trying to recall what they had given Rayla, Runaan’s memories recalled a sad angry little girl.</p>
<p>“They gave me a doll. Supposedly, quite an expensive one too, from Lux Aurea, but I didn’t care. They had written, for months, that they would be home for my birthday; only to send a letter a week before my birthday saying that they wouldn’t be able to make it as the Dragon Queen was with egg. I was so mad at them, that when I saw that doll, I immediately threw it into the fire right in front of you and Ethari.”</p>
<p>Runaan was quiet as he stared at the robed woman and recalled the incident in question. He remembered an angry little girl who had spent the previous night crying herself to sleep and the anger that covered her face when she saw the doll.</p>
<p>“It is you,” he said slowly. That incident was known only to Rayla, himself and Ethari. <em>This cannot be</em>, he thought. The Rayla he knew had just started her own journey in becoming her own person, but this woman was a fully grown and well-established adult.</p>
<p>Seeing wide-eyed, almost horrified, looks on their faces Rayla sighed softly and said, “How about Callum and I get dressed and explain everything downstairs in the living room?”</p>
<p>Agreeing to her suggestion, the three were shown to a large room downstairs with several places to sit and a large roaring fire.</p>
<p>With her parents taken care of, for the moment, Rayla and Callum rushed upstairs to quickly clean and dress themselves. She wasn’t going to tell her parents what they’d missed while her husband’s seed trailed down her inner thigh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>